good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starlit Dagger
The Starlit Dagger is wielded by Moon, the only one capable of controlling its power. It was formed from fused ice and water in a land without light, thousands of years ago, waiting to be discovered. All it ever knew was darkness- it didn't even have the moon and stars. Eventually Riptide found the mystical weapon on her quest through that land... a quest to find the light. She finally made her way back to Forumsville with that weapon, which was activated in the starlight. Riptide and her flipsides were the only people who could use the ancient Dagger- anyone else who tried was instantly disintegrated into a puddle of cold water. But one day, The Starlit Dagger stopped working even for Riptide, and instead attempted to kill anyone who came near it, moving by itself through the air. Soon after Riptide and her flipsides disappeared without a trace- rumor has it that their mysterious disappearance was caused by The Starlit Dagger itself. The Dagger was a common enemy which needed to be destroyed, but no one could come close enough to destroy it. Except Moon. She came along, and she could go near it without being attacked. It turned out the dagger had chosen her as its new protector. She refused to destroy it, and instead chose to use it as her main weapon, along with her magic. At her touch, the curse slowly faded away- but at doing this, the weapon used its ability to split spirits from bodies to separate Ignis and Silverfrost from Moon. Moon used her magic to discover that the Dagger had been enchanted by someone to kill everyone it comes near. However, it never revealed who did it. Appearance The Starlit Dagger is about three-quarters as tall as a person, and is extremely light and weightless. It has a black and silver handle and a gleaming silver blade. The blade glows with icy blue and white light, and wrapped around it is a serpentine dragon-like shape made of pure light and magic. This dragon controls the power of the dagger. Powers The Starlit Dagger has many mystical powers, many of which have not yet been discovered. The powers are fueled by air, water, ice, and dark magic. It has been known to react to Moon's emotions. Along with The Staff of Blossoms and a few others, The Starlit Dagger is one of the most powerful, dangerous weapons in the war. It is strongest at night, and even stronger in starlight or moonlight. However, its powers are never at their full potential unless the moon is full. The Dagger disintegrates anyone (besides Moon) who touches it into a puddle of cold water. Despite this, it is easily enchanted and can be used by others with magic. Known Powers * Air magic * Water magic * Ice magic * Dark magic * Gives the user flight * The power to split someone's spirit from their body (one of the most common ways to reveal a flipside) * Shoots deadly moonbeams * The magic dragon can unattatch itself from the weapon to fight * When reflects starlight, gives off a blinding light Category:Magical Items Category:Weapons